


As The Moon Rises

by venzaren



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Character Death, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Full Moon, Not your typical ABO, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21709594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venzaren/pseuds/venzaren
Summary: Sabrina Spellman is tired.Tired of living a double life. Tired of facing discrimination at the hands of her pack. Tired of dealing with her status as an Omega. And most of all, she's tired of people hounding her about finding her mate.Then Nick Scratch returns to Greendale.
Relationships: Nicholas Scratch/Sabrina Spellman
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	As The Moon Rises

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, this is my first time writing anything like this in years so please be kind! I'll hopefully be updating soon and plan to combine parts 1 and 2 in this fic and follow parts 3 and 4 in the next! Please comment and let me know if you like it! (-:

Sabrina always hated the day before a full moon. Her body felt on edge and her mind seemed to not be able to focus on anything, meaning that going through classes at Baxter High was basically Hell on Earth.

Today was one of those days. The full moon was tomorrow and no matter how hard she tried, her body would not let her forget it. It was like her senses had been simultaneously dulled and enhanced and she couldn't think straight. She sat down at one of the vacant tables in the corner, despite the worried looks from her human friends who were seated at their usual table, and tried in vain to focus on finishing the meager amount of food on her cafeteria tray.

"So, Sabrina, are you excited to participate in your first Lupercalia this year?" Sabrina spit out her water upon hearing those words. She hadn't even notice the weird sisters enter the cafeteria, much less join her at her empty table. The three girls laughed in amusement as they watched the half-blood try to regain her bearings and clean up the mess she had just made.

"Relax, Sabrina. It was just a question," Prudence said, her voice tinted with amusement.

"I don't even have a mate Prudence, why would you ask a question like that?" Sabrina asked incredulously.

"Just because you don't have a mate doesn't mean you can't join in on the fun. Besides, an omega of your reputation would have many suitors, why not give it a chance? Just ask Agatha, she adores the Lupercalian holiday," Prudence said. Agatha perked up upon hearing her name and blushed as Prudence talked about the certain fondness she held for the holiday.

"Prudence is right, Sabrina. You don't have to have a mate to participate. Besides, no one will judge you for wanting to be apart of the coven's most important tradition, especially since this is they first year you'll be eligible," Agatha replied, her voice timid. Agatha was a quintessential Omega, timid and shy, bowing to the whims of Alphas around her like Prudence without a second thought.

It bothered Sabrina immensely that she had presented as an Omega. Sure, wolves of her nature had the closest spiritual connection to the Moon, and Lupa by extension, but they were often treated like door mats just waiting to be walked over. She had no intention of letting anyone, most importantly an Alpha, tell her what to do, no matter what her designation was.

"Sounds fun and all, girls, but I just don't think I'm ready to have every Alpha in our pack slobbering over me. I'd rather wait for an Alpha who will respect me, so if you'll excuse me," Sabrina said with a slight snarl. She stood from the now overcrowded lunch table and gathered her belongings, including the barely touched food on her lunch tray, and exited the cafeteria without giving the Weird Sisters a second glance.

The three girls who remained at the table looked at each other with sickeningly sweet grins, as if they had won the lottery. Dorcas, who had remained quiet while Sabrina sat in fear of giving something away, was the first to speak.

"I guess we won't have to worry about Spellman after all. Looks like Nicky is all ours this year, girls," she said with a smile. She bit into her apple with gumption as her sisters giggled in affirmation.

After all, who were they to share news of the prodigal son of their pack's return with Sabrina?


End file.
